


Лимит вранья

by kvks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks
Summary: Ивайзуми был бы и рад ничего не чувствовать, только чувствует к Ойкаве все подряд, без разбора.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Прошлое

****

Апрель

Ивайзуми просыпается за пару минут до звонка будильника и с трудом разлепляет глаза. Нащупывает на прикроватной тумбочке телефон, подносит его близко к лицу и снимает с блока, щурясь от яркости дисплея. Ровно две минуты, чтобы проверить сообщения.

_(00:15) Ива-чан, ты спишь?_

_(00:25) Поняяяяятноооо: (_

_(00:25) Как дела?_

_(00:25) Надеюсь, ты снял хорошую квартиру._

_(00:26) И хорошо кушаешь._

_(00:26) Сегодня первый день в универе, да?_

_(00:26) Не забудь ответить с утра, иначе тебя постигнет страшная кара._

_(00:26) Я пока не придумал какая, но имей в виду._

На самом деле Ивайзуми уже привык просыпаться и видеть гору уведомлений о сообщениях, которых в этот раз не сказать, что много. На самом деле Ивайзуми куда больше удивился бы, если бы не нашел ни одного.

_(05:59) Устроился нормально, квартира практически рядом с универом. Да, сегодня первый день. Не беспокойся, мамочка. И прекрати писать сотню сообщений, когда можно все написать в одном._

Он отправляет ответ, а после выключает будильник раньше, чем тот успевает истошно заголосить в его руках.

_(06:00) Как твои тренировки?_

Он почти наверняка знает, что не получит ответа до поздней ночи. В Аргентине сейчас шесть вечера, а Ойкава в это время почти никогда не пишет, будучи занятым на тренировках.

Он откладывает телефон в сторону и резко вскакивает с кровати. Наспех натягивает спортивные штаны, накидывает мастерку поверх футболки, хватает с крючка в прихожей ключи и выходит на пробежку, как-то слишком громко хлопая дверью за собой.

Ойкава уехал из Мияги всего пару месяцев назад. И Ивайзуми, честно говоря, не особенно отдавал себе отчет в том, что в действительности произошло. Мозг упрямо игнорировал ту часть, которая кричала о том, что вообще-то Ойкава отправился не в очередное путешествие с родителями на пару недель; о том, что теперь Ойкава часть аргентинской команды, тренируется там до седьмого пота, строя блистательную карьеру, о которой он мечтал с малых лет; и конечно о том, что увидятся они теперь очень нескоро. Осознание приходит лишь тогда, когда и Матсукава с Ханамаки покидают Мияги. Обрушивается на него в каком-то почти нестерпимом одиночестве, пока волейбольный мячик ударяется о потолок в спальне и летит ему обратно в руки.

Он знал, что это было неизбежно, сколько себя помнит. С того момента, как Ойкава впервые увидел блестящего связующего сборной Аргентины, все было предрешено. И Ивайзуми, наверное, стоило задуматься об этом раньше. Не привязываться так сильно, не привыкать, быть более сдержанным по отношению к нему и более внимательным к своим собственным чувствам. По сути, что угодно оказалось бы правильным, если бы это помогло ему не ощущать себя настолько хреново. И Ивайзуми до сих пор не понимает, в какой момент стало поздно и так неправильно. Да это уже и не важно совсем.

_Он чертовски сильно по нему скучает._

Мастерка неприятно липнет к телу и воздуха в легких не хватает от быстрого бега. В Токио пошел дождь.

****

Май

_Ханамаки (01:15) Ойкава, ты там еще не помер?.._

_Ойкава (01:40) Мечтай. Вам так просто от меня не избавиться. И что это вообще за сообщение спустя месяц молчания в чате? Неужели вы совсем не соскучились по своему капитану? О_О_

_Ханамаки (01:41) Оно живоооое Т_Т_

_Матсукава (01:41) И оно разговаривает._

_Ойкава (01:43) Мне нужно тренироваться в отличие от вас, бездельников. Ива-чан, скажи им. Ты же точно по мне скучаешь._

_Ойкава (01:46) Правда?.._

_Ивайзуми (06:45) Я наслаждаюсь минутами покоя…_

_Ойкава (13:15) и я тебя тоже люблю…_

Ивайзуми все реже проверяет свой телефон на наличие сообщений. Все чаще пропускает утренние пробежки, урывая у утра такие желанные часы сна. Встречается с одногруппниками у кофейни напротив за пятнадцать минут до начала занятий, покупает себе какое-то отвратное пойло, что держит его на ногах еще до обеда, а после отсиживает долгие пары в душных кабинетах, стараясь не отвлекаться на сторонние дела.

Изо дня в день одно и то же.

Иногда ему кажется, что все это, конечно, к лучшему. Когда появляется свободная минутка, не обремененная усталостью и кучей домашней работы, то он сразу же хватается за телефон и обнаруживает там очередное ничего от Ойкавы. Ни единого звонка. Ни единого сообщения.

Ивайзуми думает, что это нормально. Ивайзуми думает, что у них сейчас совсем другая жизнь, совсем другие нагрузки, совсем _другие люди_ рядом.

Это нормально, повторяет он себе. Нормально.

_(14:02) Ойкава, ты спишь?_

Все летит к черту.

****

Июль

_(18:35) Привееееет, Ива-чаааан. Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал об этом первым! Я буду играть в следующей игре! Круто, да?_

_(18:36) Кстааати, я так и не знаю твоего адреса в Токио, но ты же поедешь в Мияги на каникулы? Там тебя кое-что ждет от меня._

_(18:40) Мне уже страшно._

_(18:40) И поздравляю. Ты заслужил._

_(18:41) Ого, Ива-чан, ты меня похвалил! 1! 11 Спаааасибо Т_Т_

_(18:42) Заткнись, Дуракава. Ты же заноза в заднице, пока не добьёшься своего, не успокоишься. Просто факты. Ты же для этого туда и поехал, разве нет?_

Ивайзуми ставит небольшую спортивную сумку у порога дома и лениво ворочает ключом в замочной скважине. В прихожей так привычно, по-домашнему витает запах маминого парфюма вперемешку с запахом благовоний, которые она любит жечь по вечерам. Из кухни доносятся голоса родителей, что о чем-то шутливо спорят. Вообще-то Ивайзуми должен был приехать только завтра днем, но решил вернуться пораньше. Практически все его знакомые разъехались по домам, поэтому он попросту не знал, чем себя занять еще на сутки.

— Хаджиме, — мать появляется в прихожей, пока он оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь понять, изменилось ли что за его отсутствие здесь, — ты же должен был приехать завтра, — улыбка на ее лице сменяется беспокойством. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — Ивайзуми почти не врет, потому что да-случилось-но-слишком-давно-чтобы-говорить-об-этом-сейчас. — Просто сюрприз.

В объятиях мамы на удивление спокойно, не то чтобы он любит такие приливы нежностей.

Он дома.

***

Ивайзуми сидит в своей комнате на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати, и вертит в руках небольшой пакет, присланный из Аргентины. Вот уже несколько минут не решается открыть, потому что понятия не имеет, чего ждать от Ойкавы и его посылок. Если у Ивайзуми и присутствовала в жизни какая-то непредсказуемость, то она напрямую была связана с его лучшим другом — Ойкава Тоору сам одна сплошная неожиданность.

Он обреченно вздыхает, прикрывает глаза и медленно разрывает пакет по краю — все равно это неизбежно. Достает из него лист бумаги, сложенный пополам, и разворачивает. Знакомый ровный почерк, без единой опечатки. И Ивайзуми думается, что Ойкава много раз его переписывал. И почему-то от этой мысли — так глупо — теплеет в груди.

_Привет, Ива-чан :)  
Теперь у тебя есть мой адрес в Аргентине. Надеюсь, ты счастлив, потому что, вот увидишь, скоро я стану звездой волейбола. А знаешь, какая честь знать адрес звезды? Кстати, приезжай в любое время, если я, конечно, не буду в отъезде. Хотя, наверное, теперь я буду в разъездах часто. Все, как я и мечтал. Здорово, правда?.._

_Надеюсь, ты уже освоился в универе и обзавелся друзьями. А, может и девушкой, а? :) Прилежно учись и хорошо кушай. Приеду — проверю. Правда не знаю, когда Т_Т_

_P.S. В пакете есть еще кое-что. И не вздумай мне на этот подарок от чистого сердца сказать в ответ какую-нибудь мерзость. А то я тебя знаю._

_Твой лучший друг.  
Хоть и бывший, но капитан.  
И просто парень хоть куда,  
Ойкава Тоору: Р _

На лице растягивается абсолютно дурацкая широкая улыбка, с которой Ивайзуми ничего поделать не может. Прошло не так много времени — всего чуть больше полугода — но он рад все еще узнавать в этих строчках _его_.

Он проводит кончиками пальцев по написанному, представляет, как Ойкава сидит за столом и пишет ему это письмо. Наверняка улыбается, когда на ум приходит очередная ерунда в его стиле, которую тот сюда понаписал. Перечитывает еще пару раз, а после откладывает в сторону. Немного поколебавшись, просовывает руку в пакет, нащупывает там что-то и вытаскивает. Улыбка сменяется смущением слишком быстро. Горят щеки и уши. Ойкава всегда казался ему слегка странным, когда пытался проявить заботу и уделить внимание, а Ивайзуми действительно понятия не имел, что тот может такого прислать. Он растерянно смотрит на фенечку бирюзового цвета в своей ладони — точно такого же, как и их волейбольная форма в Аобаджосай — и не может понять, что должен ощущать в этот момент.

Идиот. И подарки у него идиотские.

_(21:45) Что за херня, Ойкава?_

_(22:30) *вложение*_

_(22:30) У меня такая же. Ива-чан, не будь таким занудой и прими мой подарок. Тебе должно быть приятно, и ты должен вообще-то сказать мне «спасибо, капитан, ты такой внимательный и замечательный несмотря на то, что находишься на другом континенте»._

_(22:35) Поверить не могу, что твое и так раздутое эго, стало еще больше._

_(22:36): Р_

***

_Ханамаки (12:15) Ойкава… ты просто худший…_

_Матсукава (12:15) Подтверждаю…_

_Ойкава (12:20) Я просто дышу???_

_Матсукава (12:21) Где наши фенечки в знак дружбы?_

_Ивайзуми (12:21) …_

_Ханамаки (12:21) это так по-гейски если честно_

_Ойкава (12:23) ох_

_Ойкава (12:23) ребята_

_Ойкава (12:23) мне вас не переплюнуть_

_Ханамаки (12:24) СПРАВЕДЛИВО_

_Ивайзуми (12:24) я сейчас выйду из чата_

_Матсукава (12:25) ты сидишь у меня дома, Ивайзуми…_

***

За несколько дней до окончания каникул родители просят Ивайзуми разобрать свои школьные вещи. Ему действительно кажется, что это последнее, чем он хочет заниматься именно сейчас. Он может вернуться к этому, скажем, через год? Или два? Никогда?  
Он достает из-под кровати старые волейбольные кроссовки, чтобы отнести их на помойку, и взгляд цепляется за коробку, стоявшую прямо за ними. Рука сама тянется к ней, а сердце неровно стучит где-то в горле. Когда ставит ее перед собой, закусывает нижнюю губу почти до крови. Поверх всего содержимого, сложенного в ней, видит футболку с номером четыре, оставленную на память после выпуска из школы. Он аккуратно поддевает ее пальцами, и руки отчего-то дрожат. Ткань наощупь кажется такой приятной, какой не казалась ему никогда.

Ивайзуми прикрывает глаза и шумно вздыхает, не выпуская футболку из руки. Отчетливо слышит, как болельщики выкрикивают название их команды, эхом разносящееся по залу с трибун. А еще видит широкую улыбку своего капитана — довольную, немного наглую, но ту самую, что столько раз придавала сил команде и ему самому.

Ивайзуми очень хочется снова встать на паркете плечом к плечу со своей командой, чтобы хотя бы на мгновение не чувствовать этой ноющей, раздирающей все изнутри боли. Не то чтобы он позволяет ей им завладеть, но однажды… Ивайзуми думает, что однажды он больше не сможет контролировать это чувство.

Он бережно откладывает футболку в сторону, среди школьных тетрадей и наград, на самом дне, обнаруживает стопку фотографий. В основном, они были сделаны до или после соревнований, но есть и те, что сделаны вне школы. До сегодняшнего дня Ивайзуми даже не догадывался, что у них с Ойкавой столько совместных фото за все эти годы. Он бездумно разглядывает их, складывает рядом с собой одну за другой, пока не натыкается на ту самую с матча аргентинской сборной. Ойкава на ней выглядит таким счастливым и возбужденным, с горящими глазами, уже знающий, чего хочет от жизни. В эту самую минуту у него появилась реальная цель. Тогда она казалась такой далекой, отчасти несбыточной. Ивайзуми же стоит рядом чем-то недовольный — он уже и не помнит — машет бумажкой с автографом перед собой и совершенно не догадывается, что через несколько лет он окажется в такой отстойной во всех отношениях ситуации. Фотография не лучшего качества, смазанная, но почему-то хочется увезти ее с собой в Токио. Он делает усилие, отрывает от нее взгляд и кладет в спортивную сумку.

****

Декабрь

_Ханамаки (02:37) этот чат мертв… помянем…_

_Матсукава (02:38) иди спи_

_Ханамаки (02:38) ты мог бы сказать это вслух_

_Ойкава (04:15) мы готовимся к выездным, у меня нет времени от слова совсем Т_Т_

_Ойкава (04:16) надеюсь, если мы доберемся до Японии, А МЫ ДОБЕРЕМСЯ, удастся встретиться._

_Ивайзуми (06:15)._

_Ойкава (07:25) и как это понимать?_

_Матсукава (12:12) кажется, он случайно…_

_Ханамаки (12:40), но он носит твою фенечку так что можешь расценивать эту свирепую точку как знак согласия_

_Ойкава (12:50) у вас так много времени на бесполезный треп. Завидую_

_Ханамаки (12:51) какой в этом смысл если я не могу тратить его на то чтобы смеяться над тобой Ойкава_

_Матсукава (12:52) можешь потратить его на меня_

_Ханамаки (12:52) :)_

_Ивайзуми (12:54) избавьте меня от этого. Пожалуйста._

_(12:55) Не приедешь на Новый год?_

_(12:56) Не-а, нужно тренироваться? А ты? Поедешь в Мияги?_

_(12:59) Нет, буду праздновать в Токио с одногруппниками._

_(13:01) Ива-чааан, я так рад, что у тебя появились новые друзья, и что ты носишь мой подарок._

_(13:02)._

***

_(12:00) С Новым годом!_

***

Ивайзуми задирает голову на небо и наблюдает за всполохами огней на нем. Он думает о том, что это первый Новый год вдали от Сендая. Без привычных посиделок за семейным столом и прогулок с друзьями из волейбольного клуба. Пусть он сейчас здесь не один, но все кажется совершенно другим, непривычным, странным. При каждом следующем залпе искры становятся все ярче, а восторженные вопли людей все громче — он почти не слышит, о чем переговариваются одногруппники, стоявшие рядом. Токийские фейерверки куда красивее, чем дома, только вот

_он чертовски по нему скучает._

Ивайзуми ощущает, как в кармане куртки вибрирует телефон.

_Ханамаки (00:05) *вложение*_

_Ханамаки (00:05) С НОВЫМ ГОДОМ1! 11_

_Матсухана (00:05) эй, я хотел выложить_

_Ханамаки (00:06) кто не успел тот опоздал_

_Ойкава (00:06) С Новым годом! : Р_

_Ойкава (00:07) *вложение*_

_Ивайзуми (00:07) С Новым годом!_

_Ойкава (00:07) фотка с ночи, раз мы обмениваемся фотками_

_Ойкава (00:08) Ива-чан, давай тоже фоточку._

_Ивайзуми (00:08) Забыл, как я выгляжу?_

_Ойкава (00:08) тебя забудешь_

Ивайзуми не находит что ответить, поэтому просто смотрит на фото, отправленное Ойкавой. Тот вообще ни капельки не изменился, разве что выглядит усталым, даже когда улыбается — Ивайзуми не обманешь. Это и не удивительно с его-то нагрузками. Он в школе себя не жалел, сейчас и подавно, а там даже дружескую затрещину ему вряд ли кто-то даст. Думает, что насколько все было бы проще, будь он рядом. Ивайзуми, как и прежде, мог бы за ним приглядывать, не переживать за то, что в какой-то момент он может просто сгореть, сорваться, сломаться. Не накручивать, что там рядом с ним совсем другие люди и, наверное, у них теперь куда больше общего, чем у них, знакомых с самого детства. Однажды расстояние их победит. Точно победит.

Он сохраняет фото на телефон, прячет замерзший нос в шарфе и вытягивает руку вперед. Щелкает наспех, кое-как. У него никогда не получались селфи, и это не исключение.

_Ивайзуми (00:13) *вложение*_

_Ойкава (00:13) ох_

_Ивайзуми (00:14) что_

_Ойкава (00:14) я не думал, что ты действительно пришлешь_

_Ивайзуми (00:14) могу удалить_

_Ойкава (00:15) ПОЗДНО_

_Ойкава (00:15) я сохранил уже: Р_

_Ханамаки (00:15) и я: D фотка отпад_

_Матсукава (00:15) …_

— Ивайзуми, — он оборачивается на звонкий голос и опускает голову. Одногруппница — Аяка-чан — смотрит на него своими огромными ореховыми глазами, в которых отражаются огоньки фейерверков — вспыхивают и вновь пропадают на мгновение, а потом снова, снова и снова загораются разноцветными пятнами. И он все в толк взять не может, чего она так на него смотрит, дует в озябшие ладони, — ты бы не хотел, — и продолжение ему почему-то слышать совсем не хочется. Он сжимает телефон в руке сильнее, — сходить куда-нибудь на каникулах? — она делает паузу и опускает глаза.

Друзья говорят, Аяка-чан красивая и милая. Ивайзуми и сам не слепой, только вот…

_Ойкава (00:17) Еще раз с Новым годом вас! Повеселитесь там хорошенько: Р_

_Ханамаки (00:17) Так точно, капитан_

_Матсукава (00:17) будет сделано, капитан_

— Давай сходим, — Ивайзуми в глаза ей не смотрит, задирает голову к небу на последний залп и боковым зрением видит, как на лице Аяки-чан появляется довольная улыбка.

***

Ивайзуми жалеет о своем решении почти сразу. Потом еще раз, когда едет в метро к ней на встречу. Еще раз, когда видит ее по ту сторону дороги у торгового центра. И еще раз, когда она ему смущенно улыбается и здоровается. Аяка-чан действительно милая и хорошая, даже очень, думает Ивайзуми. Думает, что в идиотизме переплюнул даже Ойкаву, хотя, казалось бы. Думает, что пропустил добрую половину всего того, что она ему говорит. Думает, что нужно заканчивать с этим, пока он не облажался еще сильнее. Хотя. Казалось. Бы.

— Ивайзуми… — Аяка-чан зовет его, и он, наконец, приходит в себя.

— Прости, я… — знает, что бы он сейчас не сказал, будет глупым. Аяка-чан растерянно глядит на него из-под длинных накрашенных ресниц своими ореховыми глазами, — задумался. Слушай, я… — идиот, просится с языка, — прости, я кажется зря согласился.

Ивайзуми стоит на месте и оттягивает ладонями карманы куртки. Не уходит. Ждет, пока она что-нибудь скажет, но Аяка-чан ничего не говорит.

— Я провожу до метро?

****

Февраль

Все рушится.  
 _Ойкава (23:15) Йо! Я скоро приеду играть в Токио! Ива-чан, ты же придешь на игру, правда?_

_Ханамаки (23:16) ну ты и засранец_

_Матсукава (23:16) то есть нас ты не приглашаешь?_

_Ивайзуми (23:20) Приду._

_Ойкава (23:20) вы же не в Токио_

_Ханамаки (23:20) и что? Будто для нас проблема приехать мы же не на другом континенте в отличие от некоторых -_-_

_Матсукава (23:20) так и теряют друзей…………………_

Все летит к черту.

****

Апрель

_Ойкава (12:00) мы уезжаем сразу после матча, черт, поверить не могу, что я даже домой не попаду Т_Т, но вы все равно придете поболеть за меня, правда?_

_Матсукава (12:05) Разумеется, нам придется. Мы уже купили билеты._

_Ойкава (12:05) как грубо_

— Ива-чан, здорова! — Матсукава широко улыбается и хлопает по спине так, что выбивает воздух из легких. Ивайзуми едва удерживается на ногах. Следом второй хлопок по плечу — от Ханамаки.

— Привет, — отзывается он, и его голос тонет в шуме чужих. Он отводит взгляд и бездумно смотрит на толпу людей, выстроившихся у входа в зал.

Поджимает губы, считает, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он видел Ойкаву в последний раз и слышал его голос. Уже год прошел. Целый, мать его, год. Совершенно иррациональное, незнакомое ему ощущение паники накатывает в тот момент, когда Ханамаки подталкивает его сзади, и они присоединяются к людям, ожидающим, когда смогут войти в зал.

Ивайзуми был бы и рад ничего не чувствовать, только чувствует к Ойкаве все подряд, без разбора.

Теперь еще и это.

Он оттягивает карманы джинсов ладонями, пытаясь скрыть волнение. Ему страшно. Действительно страшно, что сейчас он увидит человека, которого совсем не знает, с которым у него не осталось вообще ничего общего. И что тогда? Что ему делать?

На мгновение он даже вздыхает с облегчением, думая о том, что матч закончится, и Ойкава просто возьмет и уедет. Сядет в чертов самолет и улетит в свою чертову Аргентину.

— Да не напрягайся ты так, он не налажает, — говорит Матсукава где-то рядом с его ухом, чуть заметно улыбнувшись.

— С ним может случится все, что угодно, — отстраненно отвечает Ивайзуми и делает шаг вперед, когда толпа начинает продвигаться.

И это чистая правда. Ойкава лажает, когда переживает. Ойкава лажает, когда в нем нет нужного градуса уверенности. Ойкава лажает, когда слишком старается.

Дело не в том, что Ивайзуми в него не верит, просто он слишком долго за ним наблюдает. Он видит его насквозь, знает, как облупленного вдоль и поперек. Все эти маски его — беспечные, надменные — они с Ивайзуми уже давно не работают, как бы Ойкава не старался — ни черта у него не выйдет. И Ивайзуми очень этим гордится. Знать Ойкаву Тоору таким, каким не знает его никто — переломанным, павшим духом, мечтающим, несущим несусветную чушь, которая только для ушей Ивайзуми — перед ним Ойкава не боялся быть собой. Он мог быть настоящим.

Появился ли в Аргентине человек, который будет стоять за его спиной, который встряхнет в случае чего, поднимет на ноги. Даст отрезвляющий подзатыльник в конце концов. И речь не только о командной игре в волейбол.

Только вот это бы значило, что для Ивайзуми там места больше нет. Или есть, но совсем не то, что он привык занимать.

Ойкава вертит головой по сторонам, пытается найти их среди людей на трибунах и… не находит. Его улыбка всего на секунду слетает с лица, но потом вновь загорается еще ярче. Такой уж он есть. И Ивайзуми думает, что это к лучшему. Ивайзуми понятия не имеет, как ему теперь в глаза смотреть.

Странно видеть его в запасных. Странно видеть его в этой форме. Ойкаве она совсем не идет. Он бы, конечно, обязательно с этим поспорил, потому что упрямо считает, что не придумали еще на свете такой вещи, которая бы ему не шла. Возможно, самую малость Ивайзуми об этом и сам знает, только вот форма эта все равно раздражает. Черт бы его побрал. И его аргентинскую команду.

Ивайзуми приходит в себя на середине первого сета. Понимает, что пропустил игру, бессовестно уставившись на Ойкаву, разминающегося с остальными запасными игроками. Даже с такого расстояния он видит, как тот напряжен, и это напряжение цепной реакцией передается и ему.

Он прикрывает глаза и считает до пяти и обратно. Ему не нужно сейчас бороться с волнением. Каждый сидящий в зале испытывает нечто подобное. Это Ойкаве выходить на поле. Это ему нужно сейчас собраться. Но привычка остается привычкой. Кто-то из них двоих должен быть сильным в момент слабости другого.

До нестерпимого хочется спуститься туда. Будь он там, Ойкава точно был бы в порядке.  
Его выпускают на поле во втором сете.

Ивайзуми сцепляет руки в замок, ногти впиваются в костяшки пальцев. Каждая мышца на теле натягивается почти до боли.

— Давай, Ойкава. Ты сможешь.

— Конечно сможет, — весело отзывается Ханамаки, но Ивайзуми все равно улавливает нотки волнения в его голосе режущие слух.

Его слова, честно говоря, не успокаивают. Ойкава не гений. То, что он сейчас играет в составе аргентинской команды, результат упорного труда, и это еще далеко не конец. Этому вообще не будет конца, пока он хочет играть.

Немногим позже, спустя минут пятнадцать Ивайзуми понимает, что боялся вовсе не того, что Ойкава не сможет. Это осознание, как удар молотком по голове — больно так, что начинает мутить. Он разыгрывает атаку с парнем под номером десять — Ивайзуми не помнит, как его зовут, но обещает себе выучить и, быть может, повесить его изображение на дверь, чтобы закидать дротиками — они так чисто совершают передачу, забивают это чертово очко, что перед глазами все плывет. Будто между ними есть незримая связь, которую невозможно не заметить и не почувствовать. Будто парень под номером десять — Ивайзуми Хаджиме.

Это нормально, повторяет он себе. В волейболе так и должно быть.

Аргентинская команда выигрывает со счетом 2:1.

Ойкава смеется, обменивается рукопожатиями с соперниками и дружескими хлопками с сокомандниками. Ивайзуми может поклясться, что среди громких возгласов толпы он отчетливо слышит этот смех.

***

— Хорошая игра была, скажите? — Ханамаки идет чуть впереди и беспечно улыбается, сцепив руки в замок на затылке.

— Да, — тянет Матсукава, — команда хороша. И Ойкава, заметили? Стал еще лучше, засранец, мне самому снова захотелось поиграть.

— Можем съездить к кохаям как-нибудь. Заодно проверим, не халтурят ли они там, — Ханамаки резко замолкает и оборачивается.

Оба взгляда устремляются на Ивайзуми, и он чувствует себя некомфортно. Ни один из них ничего не говорит, будто он каким-то неведомым образом должен сам понять, что скрывается за этими цепкими взглядами. Но, честно говоря, у Ивайзуми нет сил и желания с этим разбираться. И гляделки начинают раздражать.

— Что вы на меня уставились? — не выдерживает он.

— У тебя, — буднично произносит Ханамаки и театрально вскидывает руку, посмотрев на наручные часы, — есть ровно три часа, чтобы добраться до аэропорта.

— Потом он улетит, — пожав плечами, добавляет Матсукава. — И все.

И все. Было бы здорово, просто отлично, если это было бы все, думает Ивайзуми. Он влюблен в своего лучшего друга столько, сколько сам их помнит, и этому нет конца и края. Пока Ойкава не испарится из его диалогов, пока их пути окончательно не разойдутся, ничего не закончится. И он понятия не имеет, почему так уверен, что с исчезновением Ойкавы из его жизни, все станет куда проще.

— О, боже, — Ханамаки закатывает глаза и хихикает, подойдя ближе к Ивайзуми, — поверить не могу, что ты еще здесь.

— Послушай, — Ивайзуми переводит взгляд то на Матсукаву, подавшего голос, то на Ханамаки. Он может поклясться, что видел такие серьезные выражения на их лицах только во время матчей, и то в особенно ответственные моменты, — мы твои друзья, и друзья Ойкавы тоже…

— Пусть он и засранец еще тот.

— Да, — Матсукава кивает и тепло улыбается Ханамаки — жуть берет, — мы никогда не лезли в это, — он ведет головой на зал, а после снова смотрит на Ивайзуми, — но ты же скучаешь по нему.

— Ты, видимо, понятия не имеешь, как это стремно звучит, когда ты говоришь об этом вот так просто, вслух, — огрызается Ивайзуми — он не хотел, так вышло — и чувствует, как его лицу стремительно приливает кровь.

— Скучать — нормально, — качает головой Матсукава, и Ивайзуми думает, что отдал бы сейчас все на свете за то, чтобы они перестали делать такие постные лица — просто невозможно на это больше смотреть. — Мы тоже скучаем по школе, по Ойкаве. И однажды, когда он приедет в Японию и останется здесь подольше, мы устроим грандиозную гулянку, о которой будем еще долго вспоминать. Но сейчас…

— Мы не заставляем тебя ехать, Ива-чан, — Ханамаки снова поворачивается к нему спиной, возвращаясь в свое беспечное, приподнятое настроение, — просто ты сам-то сможешь думать об этом не как о проебанной возможности с ним поговорить?

***

Ивайзуми уже ничего не понимает. Матсун и Макки никогда не говорили с ним об их отношениях с Ойкавой, если это не касалось волейбола или каких-то обыденных, неважных совсем мелочей. Но теперь складывалось такое ощущение, что они знают куда больше, чем говорят. Ивайзуми кажется, будто в этом «ты скучаешь», сказанном Матсуном, куда больше смысла, чем в самих словах. И это так смущает. Но еще больше раздражает. Ему остается только гадать, так ли это на самом деле. А если и так, то как давно они догадались?

Это какой-то абсурд. Но тем не менее он сидит в машине на полпути в аэропорт. Ну, приедет он туда. Ну, успеет, допустим. Он щелкает пальцем по экрану телефона, чтобы свериться со временем. Ну… успеет он. Дальше-то что?

Всматриваясь в пролетающие за окном высотки, Ивайзуми невольно вспоминает, как чуть больше года назад они сидели вот так с Ойкавой в машине и тоже ехали в аэропорт. Тот, забравшись на заднее сидение с ногами и прислонившись спиной к плечу Ивайзуми, увлеченно рассказывал о том, как ему будет здорово и прекрасно в Аргентине, и как долго он этого ждал. А Ивайзуми его совсем не слушал, напрочь отказывался верить в то, что сейчас посадит его в самолет, который увезет его черт знает куда, насовсем. Он до сих пор помнит все паршивые песни, что играли тогда по радио, но ничего из того, что говорил ему Ойкава.

Зал аэропорта переполнен людьми. Впрочем, как и всегда. Ивайзуми смотрит на табло — регистрация на рейс уже началась. Он вглядывается в людей, снующих по аэропорту, пытается отыскать взглядом у стоек регистрации уже знакомую форму аргентинской команды. Когда находит глазами невысокого парня — их либеро — юрко лавирующего между потоками людей с несколькими бутылками воды в руках, Ивайзуми думает, как здорово было бы просто позорно сбежать и сделать вид, что его здесь не было.

Очень некстати, в голове всплывают последние слова, что сказал ему Макки, прежде чем Ивайзуми пулей вылетел на улицу в поисках машины. Бесит, что тот прав на все сто процентов. Никогда нельзя быть уверенным настолько, но Ивайзуми уверен. Он обреченно вздыхает идет вслед за тем пацаном. Когда он огибает небольшую группу людей, стоящую перед ним, то видит и всю команду. Они сидят на скамейках и обсуждают матч. Их крики долетают даже до Ивайзуми. Ойкава встает и забирает из рук маленького либеро бутылку с водой.

Ивайзуми понятия не имеет, что делать дальше. Подойти? Позвать? Позорно сбежать еще не поздно. Вместо всех вариантов, пролетевших за долю секунды в его голове, он предпочитает просто тупо стоять и смотреть. Черт бы его побрал. И его аргентинскую команду.

— Ива-чан?!

Обращение к нему режет по ушам, и он дергается на месте, надеется, что Ойкава в этот момент не пьет и не давится водой. Он бы точно подавился.

Ивайзуми не двигается, оттягивает карманы джинсов, по привычке прячет в них дрожащие ладони. Нервы совсем ни к черту с этим Ойкавой. Однажды — точно знает — он не сможет держать это чувство под контролем, и кажется, что в этот самый момент оно выходит из берегов. На лице Ойкавы всего лишь за одно мгновение меняется столько выражений, что становится страшно. И не в одном из них нет радости или чего-то вроде того. Позорно сбежать уже не получится, но Ивайзуми ощущает, что это желание становится только сильнее, чем пятью минутами до. Потому что видеть это растерянное лицо просто выше его сил. Будто то, что Ивайзуми стоит в нескольких метрах от него что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Будто это само по себе ненормально. Будто Ойкава не может немного пораскинуть мозгами и понять, что иначе и быть не могло вообще.

Когда Ойкава приходит в себя — да быть того не может — то быстрым шагом направляется к нему, переходит на легкий бег. Он улыбается, даже смеется, но Ивайзуми кажется, что что-то не так. Не может понять, что именно, пока тот не оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы рассмотреть. У Ойкавы лицо бледнее обычного и синяки пролегли под глазами.

— Ива-чан, что ты тут делаешь? — орет так, что даже сквозь какофонию посторонних звуков от его голоса закладывает уши. — Соскучился по мне, да?

_Перестань улыбаться, если тебе не хочется._

Ивайзуми поджимает губы, вытаскивает из кармана все еще дрожащую руку и отвешивает звонкий подзатыльник.

_Полегчало. Господи. Как же ему полегчало._

— Эй, — Ойкава заносит руку и потирает места удара. Даже не дуется, все еще улыбается, — больно же, Ива-чан. Это что, вместо приветствия? Мне не виделись так долго, а ты…  
Взгляд Ивайзуми задерживается на подрагивающих ресницах, на синяках под глазами и кривой улыбке. Хочется вмазать еще, но на этот раз он сдерживается. Он так сильно злится на Ойкаву и его дешевую комедию. Злится на себя, что не был достаточно внимателен. Думал о себе, а не о том, что ему тоже тяжело, что он тоже может нуждаться в поддержке, которую Ивайзуми за этот год так ему и не дал. Болезненное ощущение, что они снова в средней школе: у Ойкавы ничерта не выходит, и он ломается в одиночку.

— О, господи, блядь, Ойкава, — он касается его руки на затылке и резко притягивает к себе, утыкаясь своим лбом в чужой. Шумно вздыхает, пытаясь игнорировать, как забивается сердце — хочет выскочить из груди и оставить его разбираться с этим дерьмом самостоятельно. Он прикрывает глаза и продолжает говорить на одном дыхании. — Ты посмотри на себя. Выглядишь просто отвратительно. Я приехал только потому, что смотреть на тебя тошно даже на расстоянии нескольких метров с трибун. Кто-то должен был дать тебе отрезвляющий подзатыльник. Давай себе передышки, если все еще хочешь стать лучшим и надрать Ушиваке, Кагеяме и всему миру зад. Пиши мне, если тебе что-то будет нужно, если захочется поговорить или. все, что угодно. Не надо повторять опыт средней школы, из этого ничего не выйдет. Ты не один. У тебя есть твоя команда и… я. Ты был капитаном, ты знаешь, как важно быть единым целым. Прекрати это, иначе от тебя будет мало толку. Что случилось?

Ойкава молчит, только тяжело дышит, обдавая теплым дыханием его щеки.  
— Я просто хотел поскорее играть в основном составе.

— Понятно.

— Спасибо.

— Да было бы за что, Дуракава, — Ивайзуми хочет отстраниться, потому что его внезапная вспышка злости вышла боком. Чувствовать такую близость спустя долгое время почти невыносимо, и ему надо поскорее успокоиться, пока он не сболтнул еще чего лишнего, чего-то, что будет совсем не к месту и времени. Он немного отстраняется и видит в глазах Ойкавы что-то очень похожее на… разочарование? Предпочитает думать, что ему показалось. — Забудешь мои слова хоть на секунду, я прилечу в Аргентину и дам тебе леща.

— Правда прилетишь? — Ойкава улыбается, и Ивайзуми думает, что так уже намного лучше. Гора с плеч, теперь с ним точно будет все нормально.

— Правда.

— Ива-чан, а почему? — снова по-дурацки щурится, выглядит хитрюще, и Ивайзуми в очередной раз поражается, насколько быстро его настроение может прийти в норму.  
— Потому что ты мой лучший друг, вероятно, — без запинки отвечает он, выучил уже наизусть, что говорить надо. Ложь знает лучше, чем правду. Годами тренируется.

Ойкава оглядывается по сторонам, по-детски хмурится и наклоняется вперед, смотря куда-то через его плечо.

— Купи шоколадку, — просит он — в этот момент выглядит как Такеру, только старше и глупее.

— Что?

— Шоколадку в автомате! — Ойкава указывает рукой за его спину.

— А не обозрел ли ты часом?

— Да ладно тебе, Ива-чан! Тебе что, жалко? Для лучшего друга? — дуется, как дитя малое — жалко глядеть. — Я вообще-то улетаю!

— Ладно, — Ивайзуми наигранно вздыхает и идет к автомату. Ойкава отстает, но он слышит его шаги чуть позади.

Ивайзуми внимательно изучает автомат, пока не находит тот шоколад, что любит Ойкава. Жмет на кнопку, ждет, пока батончик выпадет из автомата и чувствует боковым зрением внимательный, изучающий взгляд.

— Перестань, — достает батончик и протягивает Ойкаве. В глаза не смотрит, потому что это опасно. Слишком опасно с непривычки.

— Что перестать? — в голосе слышится улыбка — раздражающая, приводящая обычно к дурным последствиям. Со стороны Ивайзуми, конечно.

_Помогите. Пожалуйста, помогите._

— Смотреть так, — давит из себя Ивайзуми, снова прячет руки в карманы от греха подальше.

— Как? — эта абсолютно идиотская улыбка становится только шире. Да что с ним не так-то, в конце концов? Ивайзуми многозначительно изгибает бровь и молчит. Клянется не вестись на это — на что, конечно, вопрос — он знает Ойкаву с малых лет, хорошо читает его настроение, но есть вещи, которые не поддаются никакому анализу, никакому пониманию. Такие, например. Ему бы рот с мылом вымыть, а не шоколадки покупать.

— Как я смотрю на тебя, Ива-чан? — Ойкава оказывается болезненно близко, жует шоколадку, улыбается, и Ивайзуми не знает, что ему ответить. Он уже не знает, где проходит грань между поведением лучшего друга и тем, где тот перегибает палку. Может, Ойкава и не перегибает вовсе, и ему эта херня вся кажется. Привиделось, бывает. Столько лет — и с ума сойти можно ненароком.

Ивайзуми поворачивает голову на свой страх и риск. Ойкава даже бровью не ведет. Жует свой шоколад, взгляда не отводит. И карие глаза смеются. Да нет, насмехаются. Хочется врезать.

_Все рушится._

Ивайзуми вытаскивает руку из кармана и снова кладет ему на затылок. Ойкава напрягается, но когда понимает, что удара за этим движением не следует, перестает жевать и расширяет глаза, сглатывает. Ивайзуми самому страшно.

— Ты че…

Знать бы самому.

Договорить Ойкава не успевает. Ивайзуми подумать тоже, когда рука соскальзывает с затылка, путается в его волосах, прежде чем коснуться теплых щек.

_Все летит к черту._

На губах привкус шоколада, и Ивайзуми, честно говоря, терпеть его не может, но о-господи-боже, какого черта он творит? Ойкава отвечает на поцелуй не сразу, стоит как вкопанный, вжавшись в автомат позади себя. Сделал бы уже что-нибудь — оттолкнул, наорал, ударил — что угодно было бы правильным. Ивайзуми думает, что все закончится, как только он отстранится и уберет руки с его лица.

И все. То самое «и все», о котором говорил Матсун, только в масштабах ядерного взрыва — его собственного конца вселенной. Их дружба уже давно исчерпала лимит вранья. За эти несколько секунд Ивайзуми всерьез придумывает пару идиотских отмазок, слов извинений, которые наверняка не помогут. А потом ладони Ойкавы смыкаются на его талии, прижимают к себе ближе, его плечи опускаются, и вкус шоколада становится отчетливее — на языке и губах.

_Да быть того не может._

_Просыпайся, Ивайзуми, мать твою._

Ойкава отстраняется первым, шумно выдыхает куда-то ему в запястье — Ивайзуми ведет. Он может поклясться, что за много лет это выражение лица Ойкавы останется его любимым — с алеющими щеками и блестящими от дневного света глазами — отпечатается на подкорке.  
Ивайзуми прокашливается и убирает руки с его щек, отчего Ойкава вздрагивает и поднимает глаза. И он думает, что позорно сбежать вот никогда не поздно. Ойкава наверняка читает это по его короткому взгляду, полному ужаса и растерянности, потому что видит небо, это последнее, чего бы он хотел — испортить их дружбу, которую так тщательно лелеял в течение этих лет. Ойкава крепко хватается за его запястье, сжимает так, что даже больно немного, и облизывает губы.

— Как давно? — тихо спрашивает он, выглядит каким-то разбитым — смотреть жалко. Только вот Ивайзуми, наверное, выглядит сейчас не лучше.

— Всегда, я думаю, — он никогда не понимал, когда это началось, но думает, что этот ответ подходит.

— Почему не сказал?

Знают оба, что вопрос идиотский, поэтому он предпочитает промолчать. А потом Ойкава начинает смеяться, и Ивайзуми думает, что это конец. Всей его маленькой вселенной, и этому идиоту тоже.

— Так глупо, — Ойкава перестает смеяться и поднимает глаза, тянет за запястье, и Ивайзуми невольно делает шаг вперед. — Глупо, — повторяет.

А потом переплетает их пальцы и снова тянется к губам.

_Да быть того не может._


	2. Будущее

Прилететь в Аргентину на новогодние каникулы чуть ли не лучшее спонтанное решение Ивайзуми за последний год, если не брать в расчет тот случай, когда он, сломя голову, помчался к Ойкаве в аэропорт. Если бы не помчался, то, вероятно, и тут бы вряд ли сейчас лежал и нежился на солнце. Зимой здесь особенно хорошо, хоть Ойкаве тоже пришлось лететь сюда из Буэнос-Айреса, потому что Ива-чан-я-хочу-на-море-в-городе-делать-нечего. И да, он полностью согласен с ним именно в эту минуту. По сравнению с холодным и пасмурным Токио — подарок с небес. Не иначе. Тепло, спокойно и…

— Ну и чего ты тут разлегся? — Ивайзуми глухо стонет, когда на него сверху наваливается холодное и мокрое тело. Он приоткрывает глаза и щурится от ярких солнечных лучей, посмотрев на абсолютно невозмутимого и довольного собой Ойкаву, который, кажется, даже не собирается с него слезать.

— Ты тяжелый. И я вообще-то тут загораю, ты мешаешь. Давай, слезай, — раздраженно говорит Ивайзуми, хотя совсем на него не злится.

Ну, потому что стоит ему на Ойкаву посмотреть — злиться не получается от слова совсем. И этот засранец прекрасно об этом знает. Знает и отлично этим пользуется. Крупные капли воды с волос Ойкавы падают ему на лицо. Ивайзуми недовольно морщится и облизывает соленые губы.

— Эй, ну хватит, Ива-чан. Засохнешь здесь вот так вот лежать весь день, — Ойкава улыбается, ерзает, ерзает и ерзает, укладываясь поудобнее.

— Я серьезно, слезай, — не то чтобы его это сильно напрягает, но думает, что скоро станет, потому что Ойкава по-прежнему не может улечься нормально, а Ивайзуми по-прежнему не может привыкнуть ко всему происходящему, и от такой близости его очень часто ведет.

— Фу, ты такой грубый, — Ойкава надувает щеки, все еще походит на Такеру — только старше, и выглядит глупее в сто раз. А потом ни с того ни с сего смеется заливисто, скатывается с него тряпичной куклой на покрывало и раскидывает руки в стороны, тяжело дыша.

Чудак.

Ивайзуми даже как-то расстраивается, что Ойкава почти сразу делает то, о чем его просят. Ему сложно выйти из роли вечно недовольного лучшего друга, еще сложнее перестать защищаться от собственных чувств. Уже больше полугода прошло с того момента, когда они, вроде как, все между собой решили. После этого они виделись еще пару раз. Ойкава даже смог остаться в Японии на несколько дней.

Только вот это мало что меняет. Ивайзуми как его не хватало, так и не хватает. Чтобы между ними не происходило, он все еще чертовски скучает. Даже сейчас, пока Ойкава лежит совсем рядом, пока он может слышать его дыхание так близко, пока может чувствовать, как соприкасаются их плечи, Ивайзуми думает о том, что через пару дней он сядет в самолет и снова вернется в Японию, оставив его здесь. И прежде чем они смогут что-то поменять, пройдет ни один год, и даже тогда, Ивайзуми не знает, как сложится их жизнь. Понятия не имеет, чего он будет хотеть, когда закончит университет, и чего будет хотеть Ойкава. Иногда он думает, что все это они затеяли зря — не к месту и не ко времени — а иногда думает, что ему просто нужно расслабиться и довольствоваться тем, что есть у него сейчас. Это было бы правильным решением.

— Эй, — Ойкава толкает его в плечо своим, вырывая из размышлений, — что за тяжелый мыслительный процесс идет в твоей голове?

— Ничего такого, о чем бы тебе стоило волноваться, — Ивайзуми прикрывает глаза и потягивается.

— Ох, правда? — Ойкава садится на покрывале и смотрит на него сверху вниз — это не внушает никакого превосходства над ситуацией — у Ивайзуми на него иммунитет, выработанный годами. Дает сбои иногда, но это лишь иногда.

— Правда, — Ивайзуми вздыхает и тоже приподнимается — сейчас не хочется портить момент подобными разговорами, но однажды поговорить все же придется. Когда он вернется в Токио, например. — Пойдем, — он ведет головой в сторону моря.

— Я только оттуда, не хочу, — Ойкава садится по-турецки, подставляет лицо солнцу и улыбается довольно, качаясь из стороны в сторону.

Такой красивый. До помешательства. До одури. Ивайзуми думает, мой. И не верит.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава глаз не открывает, а он уже и забывает, что хотел окунуться, чтобы избежать разговора, — а что ты собираешься делать после того, как закончишь универ?

— Не знаю, — Ивайзуми пожимает плечами и отворачивается к морю. — Я пока не думал так далеко, — чертыхается про себя, потому что снова врет.

— Серьезно? — оскорбляется Ойкава, голос звучит как-то обиженно, — А я вот думал.

— Что я буду делать после того, как закончу универ? — Ивайзуми усмехается, но на самом деле совсем не смешно, если подумать.

— Ага, — он чувствует, как чужая голова ложится ему на плечо. — И я никогда не поверю, что ты не думал.

— Я готов выслушать твои предложения. Возможно, там что-то годное, — Ивайзуми намеренно игнорирует последнюю фразу и бездумно выводит пальцем узоры на теплом песке. Чувствует, как руки Ойкавы — все еще прохладные ладони — обнимают за талию. Касание настолько приятное, на сколько и болезненное.

— Аргентина. Я предлагаю Аргентину, — говорит Ойкава, почти не задумываясь. — Как бонус еще и себя.

— Замечательный бонус, — Ивайзуми фыркает и поворачивается к Ойкаве. В этот момент становится невероятно легко думать о будущем, когда они говорят об этом вместе. И хочется верить, что все будет в точности так. Возможно, не стоило и оттягивать.

— Даже спорить не буду.

Самодовольный, как и всегда.

— Ну что ж, у меня есть три года, выучить испанский, чтобы ты не работал моим гугл-транслейтом. Я с этим справлюсь.

— Знаешь, — тянет Ойкава, — ты всегда можешь практиковаться со мной. Учитель из меня выйдет хоть куда, — он облизывает пересохшие губы и улыбается.

— Даже спорить не буду, — передразнивает Ивайзуми.

— Можем начать прямо сейчас, — тот убирает голову с его плеча, привстает на колени, загораживая Ивайзуми все солнце, и обвивает его плечи руками.

— Хм, — он закатывает глаза и едва удерживается от того, чтобы не разулыбаться, как последнему придурку — почти выходит, — давай попробуем.

— Ива-чан, — он делает паузу, губы растягиваются в плотоядной улыбке, прежде чем он склоняется к его уху — близко, близко — теплое дыхание греет кожу шеи так, что по всему телу пробегают мурашки, несмотря на стоявшую жару, — Pienso en tí cada minúto, — Ивайзуми шумно втягивает воздух и зарывается пальцами в его влажных волосах. Не важно, что он там лопочет, главное — как. Ему кажется, что он готов слушать любую чушь на всех языках этого мира, если говорит Ойкава. — Quesiera tenerte a mi lado, — тот проходится пересохшими губами по коже шеи, заставив Ивайзуми немного приподнять голову, и усмехается — засранец, — Te quiero, — трется щекой о его щеку — как самый ласковый и довольный кот, — Te deseo, — а потом замолкает и немного отстраняется, насколько позволяет ему Ивайзуми, все еще перебирающий его волосы.

— Понятия не имею, что ты там наговорил, — хрипло говорит он, — только пару слов понял, безусловно, приятных, но почти уверен, что это какая-то пошлятина.

— Как ты мог о таком подумать, Ива-чан? — плечи Ойкавы мелко содрогаются от смеха.

В самом деле. Как смел?

— Я сказал, что, — Ойкава убирает его руку с головы и сжимает в своей. Смотрит хитро, и, черт, Ивайзуми думает, что однажды просто-напросто сойдет с ума. Близок тот день, и близок тот час. — Я думаю о тебе каждую минуту. Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был рядом со мной, — его взгляд смягчается, глядит так нежно-нежно, что больно становится, — поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты приехал в Аргентину. А еще я сказал, что люблю тебя, Ива-чан. И хочу тебя.

Близок тот день. И близок тот час.

— Bésame.

Перевода Ивайзуми совсем не требуется.


	3. Настоящее

Ойкава просыпается первым. То ли от солнечных лучей, проникающих через незашторенное окно — он мысленно делает пометку в голове, что Ивайзуми следует что-то с этим сделать, — то ли от щекочущего размеренного дыхания — от лопаток мелкой дрожью по всей спине. Сонный взгляд цепляется за письменный стол у окна — раз, два, три, считает Ойкава, — пустых стаканчика из-под кофе и недоеденный с черт знает когда бургер.

Он глубоко вздыхает и улыбается, вспоминая, что еще сутки назад был в Аргентине, а несколько часов спустя неуверенно топтался на пороге квартиры Ивайзуми — внезапно, неожиданно даже для него самого. Ивайзуми не любит сюрпризы, но любит Ойкаву — ему дозволено почти все, но все же что-то заставило усомниться в правильности своего порыва сделать из этого сюрприз. Теплые простыни и обнимающие за талию сильные руки напоминают, как радушно его встретил этот дом. Сомневаться больше не приходится. И Ойкава улыбается еще шире, едва сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться вслух. Зажимает рот рукой — не разбудить, не спугнуть этот прекрасный во всем своем проявлении момент.  
Он чертовски влюблен и счастлив. Пока солнце восходит над Токио, пока Ивайзуми сопит, уткнувшись в его спину, Ойкава ощущает это острее, чем когда-либо до.

Вот бы остаться на все следующие рассветы.

Вот бы не уезжать.

Ойкава думает, что выиграл лотерею с призом в джек-пот, когда Ивайзуми прижал его к тому автомату с шоколадками в аэропорту. Ойкава думает, что у него никогда бы не хватило сил на подобный поступок. Каким бы сильным его не считали окружающие — он слабак, что касается его собственных чувств — никогда не умел говорить и почти уже был готов от них отказаться. Это Ивайзуми сильный. А еще он безумно нежный. Ойкава понимает это немного позже, жадно ловит каждое мгновение, предоставленное снисходительным к ним течением времени. Он боится, что однажды один из таких рассветов попросту ему приснится: он откроет глаза и окажется в своей пустой и большой кровати — снова придется отсчитывать минуты, дни, месяцы до долгожданной встречи и ждать снисхождения. Он моргает пару раз и жмурится до светлых пятен в глазах. Понимает, что картинка не меняется — все тот же токийский рассвет, стаканчики из-под кофе на столе и белое постельное — вздыхает с огромным облегчением. Не важно, что там дальше. Важно, что сейчас Ивайзуми трется теплым кончиком носа о его затылок. Важно, что его ладони плотно сжимают бедра Ойкавы, будто от этого зависит вся его — Ивайзуми — жизнь.

Ему жаль нарушать это умиротворяющее утреннее спокойствие, но через несколько минут неподвижного лежания невыносимо хочется пошевелиться — конечности окончательно немеют. Ойкава с особой осторожностью высвобождается из объятий Ивайзуми, поворачивается к нему лицом, надеясь, что не разбудит. Он думает, что Ивайзуми в момент пробуждения лучшее, за чем ему вообще удавалось наблюдать — он выглядит таким милым и уязвимым, таким по-особенному красивым. Конечно, Ойкава не станет говорить об этом вслух, по крайней мере сейчас — так не хочется портить момент. Ивайзуми приоткрывает глаза и забавно хмурится из-за ярких солнечных лучей.

Красивый.

— Нужно шторы купить, — говорит он хрипло и падает лицом в подушку. — Ты почему не спишь? Сколько времени?

— Не знаю, — жмет плечами Ойкава, а на лице растягивается глуповатая улыбка, — я не смотрел.

Он тянется рукой к оголенной спине — проводит кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника, обводит выпирающие лопатки, заставив Ивайзуми вздрогнуть. Тот приглушенно стонет в подушку.

— Нам обязательно сегодня куда-то ехать? — голос Ивайзуми звучит тихо, но даже так Ойкава может расслышать в нем нотки шаткой надежды, но

— Мы обещали родителям. И Матсуну с Макки.

В ответ он снова слышит обреченный стон и смеется. Ему не хочется говорить о том, что если они не съездят сегодня, то Ойкава, вероятно, увидится с ними очень нескоро — Ивайзуми сам прекрасно это знает. Об отъездах во время своих встреч они стараются не говорить. Однажды, когда Ивайзуми закончит университет, когда не будет нужды проделывать такой большой путь, чтобы немного побыть вместе — все встанет на свои места. Но сейчас это совсем не важно. Это их запланированное будущее обязательно станет настоящим. Не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Сейчас их настоящее и без того прекрасно.

Ивайзуми, будто прочитав его мысли, делает усилие и поворачивает голову в его сторону.

— Раз обещали, значит поедем, — говорит он ровным голосом. От прежней уязвимости не остается и следа, когда он протягивает руку и касается горячей ладонью щеки Ойкавы, — но чуть позже. У нас же есть еще время до того, как здесь станет слишком шумно?

— Я же говорю, не смотрел, — Ойкава кладет свою ладонь поверх его и прикрывает глаза.  
— Так посмотри, Дуракава, — беззлобно отвечает Ивайзуми и рывком садится на кровати, заставив Ойкаву вздрогнуть. Он рассеяно трет свою щеку, ощущая на ней остаточное тепло от прикосновения и наощупь ищет на полу свой мобильный.

— Около часа, прежде чем они начнут ломиться в двери, — он убирает телефон в сторону и подползает на коленках к Ивайзуми, обнимая за плечи. — Целая вечность.

— О, ты правда так считаешь? — усмехается Ивайзуми. В глазах появляется такой знакомый озорной блеск, когда он поворачивается к Ойкаве лицом и тянется за поцелуем.

Не важно. Все остальное совсем не важно, потому что они урвали у времени этот час.

Они оба вздрагивают от громкого стука в дверь. Нехотя отрываются друг от друга и растерянно переглядываются.

Или не урвали.

— Твою мать, — рычит Ивайзуми и яростно лохматит волосы рукой.

Ойкава качает головой, а потом начинает заливисто смеяться, хватаясь за живот.

— Меня окружают идиоты, — мычит он себе под нос, рывком вскакивает с кровати и шлепает по полу босыми ногами, чтобы открыть дверь, пока эти двое ее не вынесли раньше.

— Здорова, дружище! — доносится из прихожей голос Макки, — а мы с кофейком.

— И на час раньше положенного, — все еще смеясь, кричит Ойкава из комнаты.

— Мы просто по тебе очень соскучились, — Матсун проходит в комнату и усмехается, оглядывая комнату и сонного Ойкаву, что за это время даже не сдвинулся с места, — Мы же вам не помешали?

— Что ты, конечно нет, — мрачно бурчит Ивайзуми.

— Мы так и знали, что вы будете рады сюрпризу, — Макки звонко ударяет ладонью по спине Ивайзуми и падает на кровать.

Все становится таким не важным. Сейчас их настоящее и без того прекрасно.


End file.
